Las galletas de Tom
by Sly Schneider
Summary: Tom Ryddle es un niño que sabe lo que quiere y si el quería galletas las conseguiría a como diera lugar. Puesto que en la vida de Tom hay dos cosas que no puede controlar. El odio por sus compañeros y los antojos. Y ahora debía llegar a la cocina de el orfanato. Pero no todo es tan simple..Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer: H.P no me pertenece. Solo el desarrollo de la historia proviene de mi mente.**

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

.

.

Tom Ryddle es un niño que sabe lo que quiere y si el quería galletas las conseguiría a como diera lugar. Puesto que en la vida de Tom hay dos cosas que no puede controlar. El deprecio por sus compañeros y los antojos. Así que con una gran convicción, iría a las cocinas de el orfanato por esas galletas.

Se levantó de su cama, ya que eran las dos de la madrugada y en ese orfanato del demonio los enviaban a dormir a las ocho en punto. Jodidos locos, nadie mandaba a dormir a esa hora a Tom Ryddle ¿quién se creían que eran? El era de lo más independiente y se iría a dormir a las ocho y media, punto.

El problema eran las galletas, el jodido antojo lo estaba debilitando y tenía que pasar por las puertas de todos los otros huérfanos, que cabe decir, tampoco hacían juicio a las encargadas. Pero ninguno era mejor que Tom Ryddle, RYDDLE. Pobres diablos...

El chico bufó mientras se ponía sus pantuflas de conejitos, o que por lo menos antes lo eran, porque ahora eran unas serpientes (que Tom Ryddle no podía andar por la vida con unos conejitos en los pies, era una cojonuda humillación), pero seguían siendo algo ridículas hasta para los demás (por lo menos no eran unos putos conejitos, se consolaba él).

Abrió la puerta como juan por su casa y salió a el pasillo, donde se extendía una batalla campal, pero sin bandos. Volaban aviones de papel, lápices, caían hojas de quién sabe de donde coño salían y hasta vio a un chico siendo tirado desde dentro en una litera, con una bolsa sobre su cabeza, obviamente se chocó con la pared paralela a la puerta. Se lo merecía.

Esos jodidos niñitos eran para descojonarse, ni el estaba tan cagado de la cabeza.

Tom suspiró y se dispuso a pasar por el gran desorden que albergaba el endemoniado pasillo. En su primer obstáculo y hacía piruetas y posiciones estúpidas para que no lo tocaran. ¡Seguro llevaban el ébola por encima!, malditos mocosos. Pero todos sus humillantes esfuerzos por las galletitas fueron arruinados por una puñetera mocosa que cargaba una serpiente muy adorable de peluche entre sus brazos.

- Hola, Tom - le saludó con voz patosa y molesta.

Este la miró con cara de querer asesinarle, ya que se había esmerado tanto en que ni un maldito mocoso le tocara y esta niña ahora le estaba tirando la manga de la bata.

Y de cualquier forma ¿como era posible que se atreviera a decir su nombre?

Tom la apartó con brusquedad y le quitó la serpiente de los brazos. Ahora era de él, la jodida niñita se lo merecía. Pensó mientras la dejaba atrás lloriqueando.

¿Es que nadie quería que se comiera las endemoniadas galletas?

Terminó de atravesar todo el pasillo y ahora se encontraba en un cruce, acarició la cabeza de la serpiente inconscientemente y recordó la dirección en la que se encontraba la cocina. Caminó como si fuera el rey de todo eso hasta que vio una luz resplandecer y se escondió lo más rápido que pudo en una habitación que se encontraba a un lado de el.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo y espero unos minutos a que se fuera. Cuando recién se permitió salir, se encontró con el gato de la encargada de vigilar a los niños, aunque parecía estar algo sorda, porque bien que no iba donde estaba toda la bulla fuera de su habitación. Phillip, puto gato, era el único al que escuchaba bien.

Este aulló fuertemente. Y Tom sabiendo que sucedería, lo encerró de una patada en la habitación en la que estaba el antes escondiéndose. Corrió lo más que le permitían las malditas serpientes en sus pies y llegó a unas escaleras, mientras que de lejos escuchaba como la que los vigilaba hablaba a su gato como si este fuera un inútil bebe.

Siguió las escaleras (que bajaban) antes de que el gato de mierda lo siguiera y que con ello se ganara un castigo por salir, si bien sería una injusticia si lo hicieran, así eran esas ancianas. Y si no eran ancianas, eran unas señoras amargadas.

Llegó a otro cruce luego de bajar todos los peldaños y recordó que los dos pasillos de los costados te enviaban a donde dormían las encargadas. Eran unos malditos cochinitos. Apostaría sus pantuflas de serpiente y su nueva serpiente de peluche, a que esas amargadas se lo comían todo. Solo esperaba que no hubieran tocado sus galletas, porque sino ardería el mundo... o el orfanato.

...

La puerta de las cocinas era o muy imponente o solo el antojo le estaba afectando un poco, porque esa cosa se veía grande. Que digo grande, ¡gigantesca!

Pero ya que, mientras estuvieran sus galletitas allí dentro... Pensó el azabache mientras abría la puerta.

Waoo... que allí había de todo tío. Aunque las demás cosas no le interesaban, solo quería sus galletitas. Y ahí estaban, esperando a ser comidas por él, Tom Ryddle. Así que tomó el plato en el que estaban y se devolvió a su habitación como si nada. Con galletas y un peluche de una serpiente.

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y contando. Tom se había terminado todas sus galletitas, pero otra vez tenía un problema.<p>

Tom Ryddle era un chico que obtenía todo lo que quería

Ahora quería Brownies... y **tendría sus jodidos brownies.**


End file.
